


There Was a War In Heaven

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who, The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Mulder and Scully are totally time lords and there is no telling me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is revealed, though it's not what Mulder expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was a War In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a good chunk of this before Night of the Doctor/Day of the Doctor, so originally I saw the Doctor from the Time War being Eight. That had to change a bit. Plus you get to see a bit of what I'm going to do with Scully as the SW2F universe progresses.

Dana collapsed on the floor of the TARDIS. Mulder ran over to her and gathered her up in his arms, glaring at the Doctor.

"What did you do to her?" He cried, pressing Scully closer to him.

"The Chameleon Arch merely returned her to her true physiological state-"

"From WHAT?" Mulder screamed. "What happened to her?" He looked down at Scully. She looked so broken and vulnerable. Mulder took her pulse and immediately recoiled at the sensation of two hearts beating. 

"She's a Time Lord," the Doctor said softly. "Two hearts."

"Impossible!" Mulder said. 

The Doctor stepped forward and knelt in front of Mulder's piata over Scully. He lay his fingers on Mulder's temples. "Brace yourself," he said. "This is going to hurt." The Doctor closed his eyes and projected the memories into Mulder's pitifully human mind.

Mulder clutched Scully closer to him and tried to pull away from the Doctor but couldn't. Tears streamed down his face as he saw a happy childhood with Samantha on Gallifrey, his schooling in time travel with the Doctor, Scully, and another Time Lord named Koschei. Playing in the red fields and the crystal cities... it was all so beautiful. And painful. Daleks. War. And Mulder and Scully were in the middle. The images were direct from the Doctor's memory, so for the first time, Mulder saw what the Doctor had seen.

_"Run, Vulpeon!" Scully was screaming._

_But Mulder, then named Vulpeon in Gallifreyan, refused._

_"No, Dana," he said, calling her by her nickname. Danaventuralundar was too long, she'd die before he got it out. Much like Fred's real name. Mulder had grabbed ahold of her- she was bleeding and broken, her Hyperion Chapter robes torn. She collapsed in his arms and he lowered her to the ground._

_Mulder looked up at the Doctor. "Please," he begged. "Don't let them hurt her! It's me they want. The Angel is innocent."_

_The Doctor was about to answer but then the most horrifying part of the memory arrived. "Exter-min-ATE!" The Doctor turned around and Mulder looked up._

_"Go away," the Doctor said. "Nothing to see here. You've destroyed everything."_

_"You HAVE the ANalYST," The Dalek said, focusing its eyestalk on Mulder._

_The Doctor stepped in front of the Dalek. "Yes, but he's finished. He's on his last regeneration and you have nothing to take back. You can't use him anymore."_

_"Then we will TAKE the DOCtor and the anGEL. You will be satisFACtory."_

_"No!" Mulder screamed, lunging up and pulling a squareness gun at the Dalek. "You won't take her!"_

The images faded. Mulder collapsed back on his rear, still clutching Scully. 

"So all those past lives..." He began

"They're previous regenerations," the Doctor said. "The American Civil War, the Second World War... You are remembering all that happened as Time Lords."

"I don't..." Mulder began feebly. He looked down at Scully, then back up at the Doctor. "What happened to us, then? We're- at least I am- human now."

"The Chameleon Arch," the Doctor explained, running around the console, throwing switches and preparing to make the TARDIS materialize far from the raging hellbeasts outside. "It rewrites Time Lord physiology, made you both human."

"But why?" Mulder asked. "Why did you make us human?"

The Doctor was silent. At that time, Scully began to stir.

"Wha-?"

"Shhh," Mulder whispered. "You're okay."

"Mulder- Vulpeon?" Scully stammered. "The Analyst?"

"Yeah, that's me," Mulder replied. "Danaventuralundar, right?"

"Family name, then," the Doctor mumbled. "I forgot you were related to Madame President Romana."

"But... hat happened? I remember Daleks and-"

The Doctor knelt down in front of the two. "Do you remember anything more recent, Dana?"

"The hellbeasts," Scully said after a moment's hesitation. Are they still out there?"

"We're not there any more," the Doctor said. "I'm taking you back to Washington."

"Not until you tell us what it was you did!" Mulder said. "Turning Scully- us- into humans."

"There was a war," the Doctor said, a shadow crossing his face. "And I saved you and Mulder's sister by sending you to Earth. You were placed in the 1960s and 1970s and you were raised human."

"Was Samantha changed too?" Mulder asked.

"No. I couldn't convert someone so young. The process would have killed her."

"It really hurts," Scully said.

"Of course it hurts," the Doctor said. "I'm truly sorry. It rewrites the body's cells. It's easier for your cells to revert to their original structure, that's why the retransition to Time Lord doesn't hurt as it does the other way 'round."

"No wonder they took Samantha," Mulder said numbly. "She wasn't human." He looked up at the Doctor- "Did our family understand? Did they know Samantha was a Time Lord or did you do something to them too?"

The Doctor was silent. "Your parents believed she was their human child," he said after a painful moment. "The Syndicate knew better. They couldn't do anything with you, or with Scully, because you were both human."

"They took her because she was a Time Lord," Mulder mumbled. "Why were we turned into humans?" 

"To protect you from the war. I'd seen Earth's future, it was possible to change it, and it relied on you coming and finding the truth in the X-Files. I had to save you. So I used the TARDIS' Chameleon Arch to rewrite-"

"AND SAVE US WHILE THE REST OF THE PLANET BURNED?" Mulder screamed. "You monster! How can you play with life in that way? Billions burned and you saved three of us!"

"What about the others?" Scully asked, timidly. "I remember Romana, and your brother Irving. What about the rest of your family?" Names were coming to mind, things buried beneath her subconscious for decades. "John and Gillian?" 

"They weren't on Gallif- how do you know about John and Gillian?" The Doctor asked, shocked.

"And the choice..." Scully intoned. "In one moment... Gallifrey was no more... all alone, you made that choice, falling from grace and watching from afar..." 

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked, horrified at what Scully was saying. How could she have known about what had happened.

"And all those years, running, afraid of the big bad wolf and always having time and space in your hands... until time fell apart and the stars went out..." Scully's voice was still her own, but her words belonged to something else entirely.

"You are not alone," Scully said, very clearly, looking at the Doctor directly. "The erlenmeyer flask... the fallen angel..." She then collapsed. Mulder ran to her and gathered her up in his arms.

"It's the tumor talking," he mumbled. "She's never like this... It's the cancer." Tears in his eyes, Mulder looked up at the Doctor. "Please, Doctor, please do something. Heal her."

The Doctor hung his ancient head. "I'm sorry, Mulder. I'm not that kind of Doctor."


End file.
